Hurts So Good
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Crossover with True Blood. Buffy and Spike come across two unique vampires searching for a missing telepath. Will be Spuffy and Eric/Sookie!
1. Chapter 1

**It isn't really necessary to know _True Blood_ in order to read this. The story takes place after "Intervention," and for _True Blood_ some time after the dream in "A New World in My View," except here that really happened, but I had to ignore everything else in the season for this to work. There will also be minor book mentions, but nothing much. I'm trying to stick with the show, but it does go off canon, with both shows. This is my first crossover; I just had an urge to put both of my obsessions together. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through, and easy_to_corrupt for all of her help with giving me ideas. I hope you guys would like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sunnydale, California, it's not much, is it? You would think a Hellmouth would be a bit more interesting. The one in Cleveland has more potential."

Bill rolled his eyes. "We're not here for the small town charm, Eric. We're here for Sookie."

The tall blond Viking glared at his brunet companion. "No, I am here for Sookie. You're here because you have to be the hero. You want to be the one to save her, hoping she will forgive you for your alliance with Sophie-Anne. Honestly, did you think she would never find out that was the reason for your being in Bon Temps in the first place?"

"I was going to tell her. You had no right to interfere," he retorted.

"I had every right; you'll do well to remember that. I let you come along to amuse myself, but right now, you're only wasting my time. I hear this town has a Slayer, and I'm very interested in meeting her. Perhaps she could be of some assistance; it's no coincidence that Logan happened to bring Sookie here."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "I thought the Slayer was a myth?"

Eric grinned. "Oh, Billy, you have much to learn. Nothing is ever a myth anymore."

They strolled through the graveyard, watching with interest when they came across a young woman taking on three vampires by herself, soon joined by another blond vampire, but this one was lending a helping hand.

Eric was beyond intrigued. "She's very much real." He smiled when all three vampires were soon turned to dust. "This is a rare breed, Billy. Unlike anything we've seen before, I must meet her."

Bill grabbed his arm. "What makes you think she will help us? She kills our kind."

He rolled his eyes. "We are not the same as those were. Besides, her accomplice is also a vampire. She decided to spare him."

"We don't have time for this. Sookie is in danger."

Eric ripped his arm out of Bill's grasp. "Logan won't kill her, not when he needs her. We are guests here; this woman knows more about the town. If there is a way to help Sookie, she will find it." He stepped forward, clapping his hands together. "That was very impressive."

The blonde girl turned at the intruders, raising her eyebrows. She got a strong vibe from these two, but she couldn't place what it was. "Who are you?"

"I am Eric Northman, this is Bill Compton. Are you Buffy Summers?"

"I could be. It depends on what you want," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric grinned, he liked this girl already. "We promise you no harm. A young woman is missing, a friend of ours. She was taken by a vampire, and we believe she was brought here. I have heard much about you, Miss Summers. I must say it is an honor to meet you."

Buffy was confused. This guy sounded and acted like Dracula, but she knew he couldn't be. She did know that he was a vampire, but not like any she had ever come across before. Buffy decided to ignore his praise, that never led to anything good. "So, you want my help to find her? Why do vampires care about what happens to a human?"

"She's a very special human, one that must be safely returned," Bill responded. "She means a great deal to me. To us," he amended at the look on Eric's face.

Buffy had a feeling there was more going on between them and this girl. Vampires getting involved with humans, that seemed to always be the case. At least she wasn't the only one.

"What's in it for her?" Spike finally spoke up, sending them a glare.

Eric turned his attention to the other vampire, wondering once again what his part was in all of this. "Payment, of course. Does fifty thousand work for you?"

Buffy's eyes widened, nudging Spike in the stomach before he could say anything else. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I assure you, this is no laughing matter. I'm very good for it, and can get you anything you wish. You don't live for a thousand years on nothing."

If it was possible, her eyes got even wider. "A thousand years? I've seen vampires who were six hundred and honestly, they don't look like you."

Eric could tell that she was attracted to him by the way her eyes perused his body, and smirked, certain this might work in his favor. "We are a different breed. Our faces don't change like your vampire does," he explained, motioning to Spike. "And we certainly don't turn to dust. I must say, that is much easier. Less to clean up afterwards."

"He's so not my vampire," she claimed, that being the only thing she seemed to catch in what Eric told her.

Spike looked away, obviously hurt by her statement.

Buffy noticed and felt a little bad, but there were more important things to deal with. She would make it up to him later. "Okay, if you promise that you're not here to kill anyone, you can come to my house and we can decide what to do from there."

"We shall follow after you," Eric said, bowing before her.

Buffy was impressed by his manners, blushing as she led them out of the cemetery.

Spike scowled all the way to her house. He was finally getting somewhere with Buffy, and he wouldn't let this pompous wanker ruin his chances with her.

* * *

Buffy was starting to rethink inviting the new vampires to her house with a teenager around. Her sister hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Eric since they arrived. Not that she could really blame her.

"Wow, you're tall," Dawn said for what felt like the millionth time.

Eric smiled down at her. "Well, aren't you adorable? I do love children."

Buffy pulled Dawn away. "You better not be talking about eating. There will be no eating of people in this house. I'll go out and get you some blood later. We need to put you up somewhere for the night; I'd like to be keeping an eye on both of you. It's not that I don't trust you, only well, yeah, that's pretty much it. Bottom line is, I'm not very trusting when it comes to vampires, and I don't know you guys. No offense."

"That is perfectly understandable," Eric responded. "If I may ask, why is it that different rules apply for Spike?"

"Well, that's complicated. Spike used to be my enemy, but now he's an ally. He's done a lot for me and my sister lately, and he's earned my trust."

Eric nodded. "If you want to keep an eye on me, I wouldn't mind staying here. You can keep an eye on me all you like," he said with a leer.

Buffy found herself blushing again, then abruptly pulled away and into the kitchen. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't trust these blokes, Slayer. You can't be serious about letting a vampire stay here, and what of Dawn? You have her to think about. I don't like the way that tall one looks at you, and the other one reminds me too much of your former. No good can come out of this."

Buffy smiled. "Are you actually jealous?"

He scoffed. "Hardly, I just don't think this is a good idea."

"I know what I'm doing, Spike. These guys need our help, so I doubt they would really try anything. I have no interest in Eric; he's way too full of himself. That's a real turn off." She walked back into the living room, focusing now on her guests. "I don't have much room here, but you guys are welcome to stay in the basement. It's dark and private. Wait, does your breed go out in the sunlight?"

Bill shook his head. "No, the basement will be just fine."

"Great, then it's all settled. Tomorrow we'll meet my friends at the Magic Box, two of them are witches. They can do a locator spell to help us find this vamp who took your friend. What's her name, anyway?"

"Sookie Stackhouse," Bill commented, seeing that Eric wasn't too thrilled about working with witches, but he was smart not to say anything about it.

A smile graced Buffy's lips. "Seriously? I feel so much better about my name now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy briefly forgot about her sudden houseguests as she headed to the bathroom in the middle of the night, not expecting to find it occupied. She gasped, averting her eyes from the huge naked man currently bathing in her tub.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Eric flashed her a grin. "I would think that was obvious. It's still a few more hours until sunrise and I was feeling a bit…dirty. I hope you don't mind. Of course, you may feel free to join me if you like."

She glared at him. "Let's just get one thing straight, okay? If you're going to be staying here, you need to quit it with the flirting. It's making my…Spike uncomfortable, not to mention me. One perverted vampire is all I can stand, thank you very much."

"I thought he was not yours," Eric responded with amusement.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, dropping them back to her side a second later. "It's complicated; just don't let me catch you in here again. I have a fourteen-year-old in the house; you could at least lock the door."

Eric nodded in agreement. "I will keep that in mind. By the way, your attire is quite fetching."

She glanced down to see that her robe came undone, her yummy sushi pajamas now in plain sight. Buffy closed her robe with a blush, hurrying out of the bathroom as if the devil himself was after her.

**

* * *

**

Buffy headed to the Magic Box the next day, while her guests were sound asleep, Dawn having already left for school. She wasn't surprised to see Spike there; unlike other certain vampires, he got around in the day just fine. It didn't take her long to get right to the point as she explained the situation to her friends.

"I don't like this, Buff. What do you really know about these guys? They could be trying to trick you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, figuring that Xander would be the first one to voice his opinion. "Don't you think I've thought about that? There's just something different about him. Them, I mean, they don't really seem like they're here to hurt anyone. They just want this Sookie person back; I think they both have the hots for her."

Spike raised his eyebrows, catching her little mistake, but deciding not to say anything about it.

"They'll be here as soon as the sun sets, and I don't want you guys to make them uncomfortable. You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

They all agreed, some reluctantly, but there was no point in arguing about it.

* * *

Anya squealed when a large blond man entered the shop, giving him a hug once she reached his side.

"Eric Northman, it is so good to see you! God, it must have been over two hundred years."

He peeled the woman off of his body. "Anyanka, I see you are well."

She waved her hand in the air. "Been better, I'm human now. Lost my powers a while ago."

"Pity," was all he said, moving away from someone he never wanted to see again, and she seemed to have gotten even louder since the last time they were together.

Xander's jaw nearly dropped. "You actually know this guy? Don't tell me you slept with him?"

A bright smile lit up her features. "Oh, yes, many times. I told you about vampire stamina, Xander. Did you think I was just saying it for my health?"

Buffy clapped her hands together. "Okay, enough about that, let's just get right to it." She made the introductions, then focused on her two new companions. "So, this guy who took your friend, what's his deal?"

"His name is Logan Danworth, we go back many years. Feuding over women, money, he has been trying to take over my business for months now."

"You have a business?" Willow wondered.

Eric nodded. "I own a bar called Fangtasia."

Buffy couldn't help it as she burst into laughter. "Are you serious? That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard." She stopped when she realized that he didn't find it funny, clearing her throat in embarrassment. "Sorry, go on."

"Sookie is special, a telepath. She has been helping me with a few assignments lately, which Logan has become aware of. He wants to use her for his own personal gain, put her gift to use in unpleasant ways. I guarantee he will not be as generous as I have been."

"Generous? I don't think nearly getting her killed is generous. Sookie has been at risk ever since she met you."

"And whose fault is that, Compton?" Eric growled. "I think the same could be said of you. You brought her to Fangtasia. You knew the consequences; I have sworn to protect her. Logan has made no such promise. He wants vengeance against me, so he won't kill her. Not until I am there to witness it, but we won't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

Buffy noticed something that she never considered before. Eric was more than just a self-centered vampire; he cared a lot for this girl. She got the impression that it wasn't something he showed often. "We'll help any way that we can. I've taken out lots of vampires; one more shouldn't be too hard."

Eric gave her a look. "Logan is not your average vampire. He was a powerful sorcerer before he was turned; the magic has only grown stronger over the years."

Willow took Tara's hand in hers. "I guess that's where we come in. Yeah, we're not as powerful, but I like to think we can hold our own. I've been working on this ball of sunshine, if I get it just right, we can use that against him. Sunlight would pretty much kill any vampire, won't it? We'll get started on that locator spell first. Do you happen to have anything of his on you? It might make us find him faster."

Eric pulled a cloth out of his back pocket, handing it over to the red headed witch. "This was left outside of my bar; I believe it was used to drug Sookie."

Willow took it from him, giving him a small smile. "This should work."

Eric smiled in return, glancing at the Slayer. "I wanted to apologize for last night, Miss Summers. I should not have been in your tub without permission."

Buffy's eyes widened, noticing the startled expressions around her, including the angry face of Spike. "Oh, yeah, don't mention it. Ever again," she told him, heading to the back room to blow off some steam. It wasn't long before he followed after her.

"What was that about? You saw him taking a bath?"

Buffy turned to her own blond pest. "I accidentally walked in on him; it's not a big deal. I didn't really see anything."

Spike shook his head. "I don't like this, Buffy. What if Dawn was the one who walked in on him?"

"Oh, come off it, you can't keep using her as an excuse. Why are you getting so upset about this? There's nothing going on between us. He's obviously in love with that Sookie girl, even though he'd probably never admit it."

He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his temper in check. "I know I have no claim over you, that you said you just wanted to be friends, but I can't take much more of this. I said I would give you space, let you decide what you wanted, but I love you. I love you so bloody much that it chokes me. I don't think I can just be your friend anymore."

Buffy felt her eyes tear up, but tried to hold them back. "What are you saying?"

Instead of answering, he grabbed her around the waist, planting a hard kiss on her lips.

She responded with just as much vigor, moaning into his mouth.

Spike sucked on her bottom lip, letting it go once she was good and breathless. "I'm saying that it's time you made a choice. I might not be around forever," and with that said, he made his way back to the front of the store, leaving Buffy to stare after him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sookie pulled at her chains, but once again found that they wouldn't budge. She gave up when the metal started to cut into her skin.

"You really must stop doing that. You will only continue to hurt yourself."

The blonde glared up at her kidnapper. He was big, but not overly so, dark hair, and a permanent scowl. There was nothing at all gentle about this man. "Somehow I doubt you care about that."

He grinned. "Rightfully so, but I would hate for you to be injured, unless Northman was here to observe your pain. I do love to take what is his, and for some reason, he holds you very dear. I can't understand why, except for your little ability, there's nothing all that fascinating about you."

Sookie sent him a look that could kill. "You do know how to flatter a girl, I'll give you that. Look, there's no point in keeping me here. Eric doesn't really care what happens to me, he's only keeping me around for business. It's not personal, so all of this is really pointless."

Logan chuckled, shaking his head. "Poor girl, you really know nothing, but you are here for more than just revenge. He was given everything that should have been mine, and he did nothing to earn it. I have been around just as long, I am far more powerful, but none of that seemed to matter. Well, it is all about to change."

A smaller vampire entered the room, dragging a young girl with him. She tried to struggle, but it was no use as she was flung to the floor. "I brought the human as you wished, Master."

Logan waved his hand in the air. "That will be all."

The minion nodded before leaving the room.

"We're going to try a little experiment. There is a traitor amongst us. Someone has been stealing from me, and I do not take kindly to that. You, young Sookie, are going to tell me who it is. We shall start with this one," he said, pointing at the now sobbing brunette at his feet.

Sookie's heart went out to the girl, knowing how scared she must be. This wasn't like Eric using her to find out who was stealing from Fangtasia. For one thing, she doubted Logan would strike a no killing deal with her.

_Oh God, he's going to kill me. What am I gonna do? My children are starving; I only took a little to feed them. I didn't think anyone would notice._

Sookie's eyes widened when the girl's thoughts invaded her head, turning back to Logan with a look of indifference on her face. "She doesn't know anything."

He glanced at her. "You are lying. Something else I don't care for. Now, let's try this again."

She held her head up high. "I told you the truth. She doesn't know anything, now let her go. She has a family."

Logan barked out a laugh. "Do you think that means anything to me?" He aimed his arm at her, twisting his hand around.

Sookie gasped as a sharp pain struck her. It felt as if her ribcage was being squeezed, tears forming in her eyes. "Stop it," she cried out, her voice hoarse from lack of oxygen.

"Tell me what I want to know, and the pain will end."

Sookie shook her head, not about to let him get to her. "Go to hell," she spat, which took a lot of energy.

"Trying to be brave will only get you so far," he commented, clenching his fist even tighter.

Sookie yelled at the intense throbbing, feeling that she may lose consciousness.

"Please, stop this!" a voice rang out.

Logan turned to the girl, surprised that she would have the nerve to speak up. His hold loosened on Sookie, grinning at the brunette beauty instead. "You have something you wish to tell me." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "It was me. I took money from your safe. I only did it for my kids, they were going hungry. You have so much; I didn't think you would miss it. I want to go home. You have no right to keep me here against my will."

Logan was impressed. "Very well, Anna, you may go."

She sighed in relief, beyond shocked that he would actually release her, but she wasn't one to be told twice. Anna headed for the doorway, but didn't get very far.

"I did not say you would be leaving alive," Logan growled in her ear, fangs protruding from his mouth as he struck her neck, draining her of every last drop. He vaguely heard Sookie screaming in the background, but it was done now as he let her dead body crash to the floor, licking his lips in the process. "It is so hard to find good help these days. This is what I get for dealing with human servants."

Sookie moved back when he came over to her. "You're a monster," she claimed, a slight shake to her voice.

He smiled, as if she gave him a compliment. "You are far too kind. Do you think your Eric is a saint? He has done far worse than me. Your little deal with him can only last for so long, he will tire of you. And then, where will you be?"

Sookie knew one thing that he obviously didn't. Eric's blood was inside of her now, they were connected. He wouldn't have done that if he planned on being rid of her, but she wasn't about to let Logan in on that little detail. Instead, she tried to reach out to Eric in hopes that he might be able to sense where she was. Sookie felt that he was in town, and that Bill was with him. That was only because she knew how stubborn her ex-boyfriend could be, and there was no way he would have let Eric come without him. "Why am I really here? I doubt you only wanted to use me to find out who was stealing from you, and you said this wasn't only about Eric. So, what is it about?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I will tell you. I heard that this town holds an artifact, a gem that makes the wearer invincible. Not only able to go out in the sunlight, but nothing would be able to defeat me. I would be the most powerful vampire around, much more so than Northman. With that gem, no one will be able to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine. And you, my dear, are going to help me find it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Buffy attacked the punching bag after Spike's departure, not knowing what to think anymore. She had feelings for him, that much was obvious, but she didn't know what to make of those feelings. Buffy knew what Spike wanted, but she had too much going on right now. The last thing she needed was another complication.

"I think you need more of a challenge."

She stopped at Eric's entrance, giving him a pointed look. "And what would that be?"

He grinned. "You need something that can fight back. Perhaps you would like to spar with me."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I usually spar with Spike, and he's pretty pissed at me right now. I don't want to make things worse."

"That will not be an issue," Eric continued. "Spike left after your conversation, I don't see why he has to know. I promise to keep it clean."

Buffy highly doubted that, but figured there would be no harm in it. She was eager to see his fighting skills. "Okay, but I should warn you, I'm tougher than I look."

He flashed her a smile. "Of that I have no doubts; you were quite impressive in the cemetery. I have always wanted to take on a Slayer."

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh? All right, let's see what you've got."

Eric charged at her, surprised when she blocked his move so easily.

Neither was sure of how much time had passed as they continued to throw blows at each other, both evenly matched.

Eric grew even more impressed by this girl, but she would still never be stronger than him. He swiped out his foot, taking her by surprise when she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Eric pinned her to the mat, holding her arms above her head. "I believe I win," he said with a smirk.

Buffy tried to throw him off of her, but it was of no use. "Fine, you win, can you get off me now? You weigh a ton."

Eric remembered when Sookie told him the same thing, but another voice halted anything else he would have said.

"Well, it's nice to know that I wasn't missed."

That was all it took for Buffy to shove Eric away from her, quickly jumping to her feet. "Spike, when did you get back?"

"Just in time to catch the end of your show," he commented, a pained expression on his face. "It's good that you found another sparring partner. With this bloody chip in my head, I can't really do much."

"It's not like that," she tried to explain, but he wasn't hearing it.

"We're fine, Buffy. Don't worry about it."

She could tell he was still hurt, but when she tried to comfort him, a commotion from the other blond vampire put that on hold.

Eric was grabbing his head, growling, and with swift reflexes, punched a hole right in the punching bag.

Spike pulled Buffy away from him, wondering what that was about.

Eric calmed down for a moment, then headed back to the front of the store. "Compton!" he yelled.

Bill immediately came alert. "What happened?"

"Sookie is hurt, I can feel her. She was calling to me."

Buffy spoke up once she rejoined them. "How is that possible?"

Eric turned to her. "It is a blood bond, we are connected now."

Bill scoffed. "You mean when you forced her to drink your blood? Don't make it sound like this was her choice. You are the last vampire Sookie would ever want a connection with."

Eric ignored him to address the others. "Logan has hurt her. I can feel her pain. I don't much care for it."

"It must be hard, Eric, dealing with human emotions."

He growled, his fangs coming forth as he moved to attack Bill, but Buffy stopped him.

"We don't have time for this. You guys can take your macho pissing contest somewhere else. We have to focus on Sookie now. That's why you're here; I figured she would be more important."

Bill nodded and took a seat, lost in thought. It still hurt thinking of how he lost Sookie's trust, and possibly her love, but losing her to Eric was the last thing he wanted. The Slayer was right; they could deal with that later.

"Will, how's the spell coming?" Buffy asked her friend.

"It's harder than I thought," Willow responded. "I can't get a clear location, it's like he has magical wards up or something. He doesn't want to be found."

Buffy expected that. "Keep trying, there has to be something he hasn't thought of. I wish Giles was here. Of all the times for him to go to England, it had to be now."

"He'll be back in two weeks," Tara claimed.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but I have a feeling it'll be too late by then. With all the Glory stuff, and now this, I could really use him."

"Well, look on the bright side. At least Glory has been pretty quiet lately," Xander chimed in.

Buffy groaned. "You just had to jinx it. There's nothing more we can do tonight. The sun's almost up; I have to get you two back to the house."

Eric and Bill agreed, following her out of the shop, Spike in tow, not about to leave her alone with them.

"Where's Dawn?" Spike wondered after a few seconds of silence.

"She's staying with a friend for the weekend, one less thing to worry about. You should get back to your crypt, I'll be fine."

Spike wanted to argue, but the look on her face had him changing his mind. "Fine, but I'll be meeting you at the shop later." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, then headed for home.

Buffy touched the spot where he kissed her, a smile on her face, which quickly faded at the amused expressions of the other two vampires. "Oh, like you have any room to talk, you're both in love with the same human," she told them, hurrying into her house.

Bill stopped Eric from entering; deciding that now was the time to say what he needed to. "You don't love Sookie. I won't deny that you may care for her, but this has all been a game to you. All you want is to use her for your own personal gain, that's why you needed me out of the way. It won't work, Eric. As soon as we free Sookie, I'm taking her away from all of this."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think she should be the one to decide that?"

"She'll see that I only want what is best for her, that I really do love her. The Queen may have first assigned me to Bon Temps to seduce Sookie, but she didn't make me love her. That was real, and I will prove it to her. Your attempt to break us up didn't work; all it did was make her hate you even more. And the blood bond, did you really think she would choose to be with you after you forced that on her? Her being there for Godric had nothing to do with you. It was because Godric saved her life. She felt that she owed him that, to not die alone. Sookie is mine, Eric. She always will be. Once this is over with, you are to stay away from her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sookie awoke the next morning, still chained and starving. There were no windows in the room, but she knew the sun was up. That was the only time Logan would leave her alone. She continued to pull at the chains, but it was still no use. She needed a key. A man entered the room a few minutes later, carrying a tray filled with food over to her.

"The Master says you should eat."

Sookie sat up, as much as she was able to. "Your name is Mark, right?"

He stopped for a second, but refused to look at her, so she decided to continue.

"Your wife is pregnant; I know you must be worried about her. Please, you have to get me out of here."

Mark had a look of fear on his face, finally glancing up at her. "The Master will kill me."

She shook her head. "I won't let that happen. I'll get help, I know of someone who can defeat your Master. You have to let me go, and then we'll come back to free all of you. You have my word on that."

Mark was silent for a moment, then nodded as he went to retrieve the key for the chains, quickly releasing her.

Sookie sighed in relief, rubbing her sore wrists. "Thank you. You're a good man, Mark. Why don't you just come with me?"

"I can't, Miss Stackhouse. I have friends here, I won't leave without them. It's too risky for any of us to leave right now."

Sookie nodded in understanding, giving him a quick hug. "I'll come back for you, I promise." She ran, even though she was weak and limping, but that didn't stop her. Sookie made it out of the mansion, basking in the sunshine on her face. She didn't know where to go, but one thing was certain. She had to find Eric. Sookie ran through the cemetery, finally making it to the streets. She tried to catch a ride, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. Sookie was in luck when a car headed in her direction, she waved her hands in the air. "Stop, I need your help!" The car stopped inches away from her, sighing in relief as she ran to the passenger side. "You're a lifesaver; can you get me out of here?"

The man opened the door for her. "Sure, where are you headed?"

Sookie got in, trying to catch her breath. "I have no idea."

He nodded. "I know that well. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Something like that," she responded.

The man drove away, having a feeling about where to take her. This girl looked like she needed help, and he knew just the person for that. "What's your name?"

She looked at him, he seemed nice, someone that she could possibly trust. "Sookie Stackhouse."

His eyes widened, a smile forming on his face. "What are the odds? You're just the one we've been looking for."

**

* * *

**

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

He chuckled, pressing kisses down the smooth length of her neck. "I think we should. It's been long overdue."

Buffy shut her eyes. "This isn't really the place."

Spike pulled away, kissing her lips tenderly. "You finally admitted to having some feelings for me, I'm not about to stop now. Why don't we take this upstairs?"

She was very tempted, but the back door burst open before she could answer him.

"You'll never guess who I found," Xander said as he entered the kitchen, a blonde woman behind him. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, I found her on the road. It looks like she managed to escape."

Buffy smiled at their new guest. "I guess you did the hard part for us. I'm Buffy, this is Spike, you've already met Xander. Your friends came here looking for you."

"I knew he was here," Sookie said more to herself, then addressed the others. "Where are they?"

"Asleep in the basement," Buffy explained.

Sookie nodded, opening the door to said basement and making her way down the stairs, needing to see for herself. It was pitch black down there, but she could make out two forms, one on a cot by the back wall, and one on the floor. She immediately knew that Eric was the one in the cot. Sookie stood over him, reaching out to gently caress his cheek, knowing that he was literally dead to the world right now. She then glanced down at Bill, not sure what to say to him once they awoke, but she could deal with that later. Sookie headed back upstairs to join the others, feeling utterly exhausted.

"You should get some rest," Buffy said, noticing how tired she was. "I'll show you to my room."

Sookie agreed, but had to say something first about what happened. "Before I forget, Logan told me what he brought me here for. He's looking for this gem; apparently it makes the wearer invincible."

Buffy glanced at Spike, then back at Sookie. "The Gem of Amara? That's not possible. It was destroyed last year."

"I guess Logan didn't get the memo. He's pretty keen on finding it, and was going to use me to help him. I'm really relieved, this guy is bad news. He's the last vampire who should be that powerful. He's got enough power of his own," Sookie finished, remembering just how strong he was. "They haven't given you too much trouble, have they? I know how those two can get when they're together. Bill shouldn't have come, this isn't his responsibility."

"Well, he cares for you. I got the impression that you guys used to have a thing."

Sookie nodded. "We were together for a little while, but it didn't work out. It's…"

"Complicated?" Buffy finished for her, exchanging another look with Spike. "I know what you mean."

Sookie noticed the lingering stares between them, feeling that she had more in common with this woman than she thought. Xander pretty much filled her in on everything in the car. Buffy was the Slayer, and Spike was the vampire who helped her, but she had a feeling Xander didn't know about Buffy's feelings.

_God, how long has it been since I've had sex? If Xander didn't show up when he did, I would have taken Spike right there on the kitchen counter, but this is so not the time to be thinking about that. Things would be a lot easier if he wasn't so damn gorgeous._

Sookie laughed, she didn't mean to intrude on Buffy's thoughts, but sometimes couldn't help it.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" the blonde wondered.

Sookie shook her head, wiping the smile away.

It was then that Buffy remembered something. "Oh, crap, Eric said you were a telepath. Did you just read my mind?"

Sookie shrugged. "I didn't hear anything important."

Spike's eyes widened. "I'm bloody jealous of you right now. I never know what this woman is thinking, and of course she never just comes right out and says it. What did you hear?"

Buffy glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"It was really nothing," Sookie commented.

Spike pouted in disappointment.

Buffy flashed her a smile, two could play this game. "Can you read his mind?"

Sookie shook her head. "Sorry, I can't read vampires."

Now it was Buffy's turn to pout, while Spike secretly gloated.

"Never mind, let's just get you upstairs. You can stay in my room; I'll take my mom's. My sister won't be back until tomorrow night."

Sookie followed Buffy upstairs. "Where is your mother?"

Buffy's mood quickly became saddened. "She died a little while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, but if it helps, I know how you feel. I lost both my parents when I was really young."

"I'm sorry, it's been hard, but we're managing. There is something I'm interested in, though. How do you handle hearing people's thoughts all the time? I got infected with a demon once and could hear thoughts, it drove me crazy. I don't know how anyone could live with that."

Sookie took in a deep breath. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, I've just gotten used to it. Sometimes I hear things I don't want to, but for the most part, I can control it. Don't worry; I'll try not to listen in on you anymore."

"Thanks ever so," Buffy replied, heading for the door once Sookie was situated in her room.

"Spike's really cute. I don't need to read his thoughts to tell that he's completely in love with you."

That brought a smile to Buffy's face as she shut the door, heading back downstairs to deal with her vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Buffy found herself pinned against the refrigerator, with a very horny vampire.

"So, just what were you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Spike raised his eyebrows, letting her know that he wasn't buying it.

Buffy sighed. "Fine, I was just thinking that if Xander didn't show up, I would have gladly taken you on the kitchen counter. Are you happy now?"

He flashed her a big grin. "Ecstatic, but Harris isn't here at the moment."

"We can't, Spike. The sun will be down soon, and then we won't have any privacy. I don't want to keep getting walked in on."

He pulled back, nodding. "Right, because you don't want anyone to know that you have feelings for me."

Buffy could tell that he was hurt, and that was the last thing she wanted. "It's not like that. We're together now; I'm not going to be keeping it a secret. There's just too much going on, but I'll tell them when the time is right. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. I like having something that's just mine."

Spike's look softened as he captured her lips with his. "I'll always be yours, love. Take all the time you need, I can wait."

She was relieved to hear that, kissing him once again.

They were too lost in each other to realize that the sun was setting, until the basement door burst open and Eric flew out, forcing them to pull away from each other.

"Where is Sookie? I can sense her here."

Buffy placed her hand on Eric's chest before he could storm up the stairs. "Hold it, Romeo. She showed up this morning after managing to escape, but she's sleeping right now. You can wait until she wakes up."

Eric wasn't one to do what he was told, but the firm expression on Buffy's face decided it for him.

"Is she okay?" Bill wondered.

Buffy nodded. "She looked fine to me, just tired. We know what Logan is after, but he made this trip for nothing. It's a gem that makes the wearer invincible. He would be able to go out during the day, and nothing would be able to kill him, but it doesn't exist anymore. I have a feeling he won't be too happy when he finds that out."

Eric thought about that. "Is it possible there could be another gem?"

Spike shook his head. "I'm the one who found it in the first place. If there was another, I would know about it. There's only one, and it's supposed to be a myth. I'm guessing this Logan bloke is just as stubborn as I was. He won't stop until he finds it, whether it exists anymore or not."

Eric's attention immediately turned to the staircase to see that Sookie was making her way towards them. He had an urge to take her in his arms and assure himself that she was all right, but he didn't think that would be appropriate. Bill, on the other hand, thought no such thing.

Sookie was taken by surprise when her ex-boyfriend attacked her in a hug.

"It is so good to see you, Sookie. Are you hurt? You had me worried."

She pulled out of the embrace, taking a step back from him. "I'm fine, he never even touched me. Why are you here?"

Bill was startled by the question. "You were taken. Why would I not be here? Despite what you may now think of me, I still love you."

Sookie shook her head, being so close to him after what she discovered was the last thing she wanted. "You should go back, Bill. I appreciate that you came for me, but you shouldn't have. I don't need you to protect me anymore." She glanced at Eric, noticing the slight smile that he gave her.

"I'm not about to leave you alone with him," he practically spat.

Eric chose to ignore his remark, instead focusing on the tiny blonde. "Come with me, Sookie." He headed back to the basement, not looking behind him, but knowing she was following. Once they were down there, Eric noticed that Bill didn't listen. "Leave us, Compton."

He was about to argue, but one look at Sookie's face had him changing his mind.

Eric addressed her when they were finally left alone to their privacy. "Where are you hurt?" he wondered, not believing for a second that she was unharmed.

Sookie took in a deep breath, lifting up her shirt.

Eric felt rage go through him as he took in the bruises on her delicate skin. He caressed her stomach tenderly, noticing her flinch a little at the contact. "I will kill him for this."

She put her shirt down. "He wanted me to read the mind of one of his servants. She was stealing from him, but she had a family and I was afraid of what would happen to her, so I didn't tell him anything. This was his punishment, but she ended up confessing and he killed her right in front of me. It was horrible, but there's more back there. The man who helped me escape, we have to get them out of there."

Eric nodded, taking her in his arms. "We will, but right now, my only concern is for you. Lay with me, Sookie."

She stared at his large body, then the tiny cot where he had been sleeping. "I really don't think there's room for me."

Eric grinned as he picked her up, situating her right next to him on the cot.

She sighed in relief, resting her head against his chest, but Eric had other ideas that didn't involve just lying there. Sookie gasped when his hand slipped into her panties, moving the fabric out of the way to meet her moist center. "No, not here," she panted. "Bill's upstairs."

He chuckled. "You let me worry about Compton. It is very private here, we will not be disturbed."

Sookie threw her head back when three long fingers pushed inside of her. It didn't take long to reach release after that, but Eric was far from finished.

With quick reflexes, he stripped her of her clothing, so she was now on top of him, completely naked. He did the same with his garments, soon positioning her over his shaft and sliding home in one quick thrust.

She bounced on him, burying her head against his neck. Sookie knew they shouldn't be doing this, but after their blood bond, she found that it was very hard to resist him. Not that she could much before that, but it certainly didn't help.

**

* * *

**

Buffy wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what they were doing down there, and one look at the angry expression on Bill's face proved that he did as well. She sat by him on the couch, giving him a look of sympathy.

"I know this is hard for you, but she's made her choice. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

"At least someone is getting shagged around here," Spike mumbled.

Buffy glared at him, then turned her attention back on Bill. "I've dealt with enough jealous vampire crap to last me a lifetime. I don't need it from you guys, too. Maybe Sookie was right, you should just go back home. It's obvious that you can't handle being around the two of them together. We can take care of Logan. It's really not your fight."

With his enhanced hearing, Bill was able to hear the cot springs give away, along with Sookie's pleased moans and Eric's grunts. There was no place for him in her life anymore. At least with Eric, he knew that she would be safe. Bill nodded after a moment. "Would you tell her for me?"

Buffy nodded as well, watching as Bill used vampire speed to leave the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Spike took the seat he once vacated, putting his arm around Buffy.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" she wondered after a few seconds of silence.

"No, he needed the harsh truth. I think it helped hearing it from someone else. Besides, that bloke reminded me too much of Peaches. He had this coming."

Buffy slapped him lightly on the arm. "He's not a bad guy, but all he would be doing is getting in the way."

Spike had to agree, a sly grin forming on his face. "So, you ready to take this upstairs now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You need my blood, Sookie. It will help you heal faster."

She shook her head. "I'm fine; it's only a couple of bruises. I don't think we should do that here. Bill…"

"Is no longer a problem," Eric finished for her. "He has already left."

Sookie was surprised that Bill would leave without telling her, but supposed she could understand that.

Eric wasn't giving her much choice as he slit open his wrist, holding the bloody wound out to her. "You wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?"

She rolled her eyes, then grabbed his wrist and took his blood in her mouth, lightly sucking on the wound, releasing him once she was done. "Are you satisfied now?"

He grinned. "I should be asking you that, but I have other ways to make you satisfied."

Sookie shut her eyes when he thrust in her again, forgetting for a second that he was still buried inside of her. "This is a bad idea. We're in some one else's house."

Eric captured her lips with his, pressing his forehead against hers. "Not to worry, lover, they are just as occupied."

**

* * *

**

Spike flung her to the bed, getting on top of her and pinning her arms above her head.

"Finally, we're alone, no chance of being interrupted up here. I have a feeling those two won't be done for a while. I say we give them a run for their money," he commented with a wink.

Buffy rolled her eyes, gasping when her clothes were ripped from her body. "Spike!"

He graced her with his trademark smirk. "Oh, say it louder. I love when you scream my name like that."

Buffy laughed when he attacked her neck, peppering her skin with kisses, moaning when he fondled her breasts. "How is it fair that I'm all with the nakedness and you're not?"

Spike pulled away from her. "Where are my manners?" He stripped himself of his clothing, so there was nothing left between them.

Buffy licked her lips at the sight of him.

That one action was enough to get him hard as a rock. It didn't take him long to pounce after that. He suckled her tits, lowering his hand to cover her bare mound and slipping two fingers inside of her, pleased to feel that she was already soaking wet.

Buffy shut her eyes, opening them a moment later when she felt his tongue invade her entrance. "God, don't stop!"

Stopping was the last thing he wanted to do as he continued to eat her out. "Bloody hell, you taste delicious. A man could feast on you for an eternity and never get enough." She came hard then, and he licked up every drop of cum that gushed out of her.

"Wow, that was amazing," she panted.

"You are good on a man's ego, I'll give you that, but we're not even close to being finished."

Buffy threw her head back when he entered her, digging her nails in his flesh.

Spike kept his thrusts slow at first, but couldn't last much longer with the sounds she was making. He made his thrusts hard and fast, pounding her into the mattress, but she had no complaints. He knew she was close, waiting for her to come first, and then following right behind her. Spike lay there on top of her for a second, panting hard, even though he didn't need to. Not wanting to crush her, he moved to her side, pulling her closer once they were both comfortable. "That was definitely worth the wait," he said to break the silence.

She smiled, snuggling up to him. "That's good to know."

**

* * *

**

Buffy was surprised to see Sookie and Eric in her kitchen the next morning, especially when it was light out.

"Isn't it your bed time?" she asked him.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "That's what I said, but he insisted on coming up here with me. Eric, it's sunlight out, what could possibly happen to me? I'll be fine, but you're exhausted, you need to go back to bed."

Spike came downstairs then, smiling in satisfaction that he was able to be awake during the day, without feeling overly tired.

Eric sent him a glare, but Sookie was right, he would be no good to her like this. "You will watch her," he told them, it wasn't a question.

"We're not bloody babysitters," Spike mumbled.

Buffy slapped him on the arm. "She'll be safe, Eric. I told you, the gem doesn't exist anymore. There's no chance Logan could show up right now."

That gave him some reassurance and with a kiss to the top of Sookie's head, he made his way back down to the basement.

Spike took out a cigarette. He was about to light it, but Buffy snatched it out of his hand before he could.

"Not in the house, you don't."

He scowled. "Right, I'll go outside and meet a dusty ending just for a fag."

"You could just not smoke," she explained.

"Spoil all my fun," he said with a pout, like a little boy who got his favorite toy taken away. "I'll be watching the telly."

Buffy rolled her eyes once he left, turning back to Sookie. "Why do we put up with them?"

She smiled. "That's the million dollar question. I think I can get why you would put up with Spike, and it's so obvious how devoted he is to you."

"Eric is the same way with you."

Sookie shrugged, glancing down at the counter. "I know he means well, but I think for the most part, Eric just wanted me to spite Bill. And now that Bill is gone, I'm not sure how much longer that would last. I don't know if I can really trust him. I trusted Bill, and look where that got me."

Buffy realized that she had a lot more in common with this girl. If it was a year ago, she would probably be saying the same thing about Spike, but it was obvious to anyone how much Eric loved her. It may not be obvious to either of them yet, but it was to those around them. They just needed to open up their eyes to what was right in front of them, and she knew just how to do that, at least with Sookie. The girl was in denial, and Buffy needed to change that.

Sookie kept herself busy by looking around the room, but a disturbing thought had her turning back to the other woman.

_How anyone could not want that vampire is beyond me. Eric is sex on legs, if Sookie and Spike weren't around, I would give him a go right now. I bet he really knows how to please a woman._

"What the hell?" Sookie claimed, appalled by what she just heard. "You have your own vampire, stay away from mine. What would Spike think if he knew how you really felt? He's a nice guy, he doesn't deserve that."

Buffy turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you weren't going to read my mind anymore."

Sookie was stunned that Buffy didn't seem all that offended by her intrusion, and then realized she did it on purpose.

She got up, patting Sookie on the shoulder. "It seems you might care about him more than you think. You wouldn't have gotten so jealous if you didn't. Trust me, I'm not after Eric, but you've seen him, and he's been around for a long time. You can't say the same for every other woman out there. Besides, I don't think you have to worry. He only has eyes for you."

Sookie watched as she left the kitchen, having a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy was used to patrolling with Spike, or at least the Scoobies every now and then, but having Sookie and Eric on patrol just made things awkward. Never once had she patrolled with two vampires, it definitely took some getting used to. It was too dangerous for Sookie, but she wasn't about to get left behind. Buffy had a feeling the other woman could hold her own, anyway. Dawn returned earlier that night, but decided to stay with Willow and Tara until Logan was no longer a threat, which Buffy was very grateful for.

"Where did you say Logan was staying?" Buffy wondered when the silence became too much.

"Some mansion in the middle of the cemetery," Sookie responded. "It looked abandoned when he moved in, but some of the servants have been fixing it up for him. He's only been there for a few weeks, from what they told me."

Buffy nodded, glancing at Spike. "That sounds like Angel's old mansion," she said with a grimace, hoping to never set foot in that place again. It didn't hold very good memories, for her or Spike.

"Who is this Angel?" Eric commented, noticing the pained expression on Spike's face at that name.

"He's no one, just another vampire."

Spike was surprised by her answer, but Eric wouldn't let it go.

"Another vampire that you do not kill?"

Buffy turned to face him. "We had a thing a while ago, but it's over now. I don't like to talk about him, okay?"

Eric held his hands up, respecting her wishes.

Sookie was amazed at just how much she had in common with Buffy, not expecting that the Slayer had a previous relationship with another vampire that obviously ended badly. She was just full of surprises. A sudden pain stabbed her in the abdomen, clutching her stomach in agony as she cried out.

Eric immediately went to her side. "Sookie, what is it?"

She tried to get her breathing under control, tears forming in her eyes. "Logan," Sookie croaked out. "He's here."

They all turned to see a new vampire join them, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite adversary. I knew you were bound to show up at some point, Northman. I'm surprised it took you this long."

Eric glared at the intruder. "Let her go, Danworth. Your fight is with me."

Logan grinned. "As you wish," he said, releasing Sookie from his hold.

Eric caught her as she fell in his arms, appearing to be unconscious.

"We have to get her out of here," Buffy claimed.

Without acknowledging anyone else, Eric lifted Sookie up and took off through the night sky.

"He can fly, too? That's just not bloody fair," Spike complained.

Buffy was still in shock by what just happened. "He couldn't have taken us with him," she said, only partly serious.

Logan chuckled. "That's Northman for you, only taking care of what is his. It doesn't matter that he basically left you here to die."

Buffy turned back to the dark haired vampire, crossing her arms over her chest. "We can take care of ourselves. I know why you're here, and you're not getting it. The Gem of Amara doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed. So, you really made this trip for nothing."

"Is that a fact? Well, that is very disappointing. I know who you are. Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. Is that supposed to be impressive? I was expecting you to at least be taller. Never mind, the gem very much exists. I was told by a powerful seer that I would come across the gem in Sunnydale, and she has never been wrong. I won't stop until I find it, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way. I've always wondered what it would be like to take on a Slayer."

He was too fast and before Buffy knew it, she was flying into a nearby headstone.

Spike growled and attacked Logan, but the ancient vampire was too strong for him, and he soon joined Buffy.

Logan moved over to the girl, picking her up as if she weighed nothing.

Spike tried to get up, but it was like an invisible force was keeping him down. He couldn't budge.

"You know where my gem is, don't you? Tell me where it is, and I will spare your life. If you refuse, I'll make you watch as I dust your vampire, and then rip open your throat and drink you dry."

"Go to hell," she spat.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You women, must you all say the same thing? You are a very foolish girl, but I suppose my trip won't be wasted after all."

Buffy yelled out as he viciously mauled her neck, feeling the blood leave her body. She was starting to weaken, when Logan was abruptly pulled away from her.

"The girl is not yours, Danworth. She is under my protection now. You will not harm her or Sookie ever again," Eric claimed.

"I will never understand what you see in these pathetic humans. We are vampires, Eric! They are nothing but prey. You have been around them too long. The care you have for these women is disgusting. I will find my gem and when I do, I will take great pleasure in killing you."

Eric watched as Logan vanished, noticing that Spike was cradling Buffy in his arms, trying to stop the blood flow as best he could. "We must get her to safety." He went to take Buffy from him, but Spike pulled her back.

"You won't be touching her. She's under my protection, not yours." Spike gently picked Buffy up, even though she was conscious and complaining that she could walk on her own, he wouldn't have it.

Buffy eventually admitted defeat, resting her head against his shoulder.

Eric followed after them, knowing a possessive vampire when he saw one. They would have words once they returned to the Summers residence, of that Eric was certain.

**

* * *

**

Logan watched them leave the cemetery, it wasn't just Eric's beloved that he was after now. The Slayer knew the location of his gem, one way or another; he would get her to tell him where it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You bloody stupid git! You brought this wanker here, and then you just take off once he finally shows up? She got hurt because of you!"

Buffy placed a calming hand on Spike's arm. "It's not his fault. Someone needed to get Sookie out of there. Besides, he came back when it counted. I might be dead right now if it wasn't for him."

Spike turned his glare on her, figuring that she would take his side.

"I am sorry for what happened, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I could give Miss Summers my blood; it would help her to heal."

"Not bloody likely!" Spike claimed.

"That's okay, Eric. I heal pretty fast, but thanks for the offer." Buffy didn't want to say that the idea of drinking his blood really made her cringe, ever since the whole Dracula episode. That just wasn't so appealing to her. "Why don't you go check on Sookie?"

He nodded, vanishing to the basement, where he brought Sookie when she was hurt.

Buffy dragged Spike upstairs to her room, not letting him go until they were inside. "Okay, what's really going on?"

Spike gave her a look, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "I hated feeling helpless tonight. Ever since I got this sodding chip in my head, that's all I've been feeling, but tonight it was worse. Logan is a vampire, I should have been able to rip his bloody head off, but I couldn't move. He threw me to the ground, and I couldn't get up. I couldn't get to you. I never want to feel that way again. You could have died, and it would have been all my fault. I guess I just needed someone to blame."

Buffy gripped his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I have something that might be able to help." She picked up the jewelry box on her dresser, taking a small ring out and handing it over to him.

Spike's eyes widened. "The Gem of Amara? What are you doing with this? You said Peaches destroyed it."

"Well, that didn't exactly happen. Angel sent the ring back to me; he said it would be safer if it was in my protection. He didn't really have the heart to get rid of it, and since his soul is so unstable, he said it wouldn't be a good idea for him to keep it. I was actually surprised, but I've kept it here ever since. I didn't want anyone to know, but now I'm giving it to you."

Spike couldn't believe that she had the ring this whole time, and that she would actually trust him with it. He placed the gem on his finger, feeling the power surge through him. Spike flashed her a grateful smile, which quickly faded at the sudden frown on her face. "What's wrong? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just that Logan is after the ring. Giving it to you would put you more at risk; I don't want anything to happen to you."

He took her hand now, kissing her knuckles. "He'll have to cut my finger off in order to take it from me. With this ring, I'll be unstoppable; his magic won't even be able to work on me. This may be just what we need to kill him. Also, he never once said what the gem looked like. For all he knows, it could be anything."

"I guess you're right," she replied, but still couldn't help the worried feeling that she had.

**

* * *

**

"I don't need more of your blood, Eric. I'll be fine."

He wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go.

"We never talked about what happened," she said after a moment of silence. "That night at the hotel in Dallas, after Godric's sacrifice."

Eric looked away. "You know I don't like to speak of that."

Sookie nodded. "You don't have to talk about him if you don't want. He was your maker and I could imagine how hard losing him must have been for you, but we need to talk about what happened in your room."

He smiled. "I thought you never wanted to discuss that again. Is that not what you said? It was just about comfort, Sookie. I wasn't expecting anything."

"It was more than that and you know it. I chose to go to your room instead of mine and Bill's. I wanted to see if you were okay. I could have just left after I saw you. I didn't have to kiss you, that was my choice. Yes, it could have gone further than that if I didn't panic and run out, but I don't want you to think that because of my reaction it didn't mean anything. I admit I was avoiding you afterwards, and finding out the real reason of why Bill was even interested in me didn't help. It's hard for me to trust anyone again after that. He was my first real everything, but what I feel for you, I can't even seem to put in to words. I was confused, wondering if what I felt was real, or if it was just because of the blood bond."

"You do not have to," he told her. "Just know that I will be here for you, whether we are bonded or not. I will destroy Logan, and then we will return home. I won't let anyone hurt you again, not even Compton."

She kissed him then, believing what he said to her. "I heard Spike yelling at you. He was pretty upset."

Eric agreed. "I would have been the same way if someone were to put you in danger."

Sookie rested her head against his hard shoulder.

"Are you still in any pain?"

She glanced up at him, seeing a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Not really, what did you have in mind?"

A sly grin was her only response.

**

* * *

**

Spike stepped outside the next morning, feeling the sun warm his face as he shut his eyes, basking in it.

"I wonder if you'll freckle," Buffy said from behind him.

He grinned, turning to look at her. "This time around, I'll do things right." Spike wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his side. "I didn't appreciate it before, seeing you in the sunlight, but things are different now. Once Logan is gone, and we're free of your two houseguests, I say we take a trip to the beach. I saw this tiny bikini in your underwear drawer during my stalking phase; you would look delectable in that."

She hugged him close, smiling against his chest. "It's a date."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You had the gem in your possessions all along?"

Buffy nodded. "Just for safe keeping, I never thought I'd actually need it, but this works in our favor. Logan will never be expecting it."

Eric agreed. "Should I perhaps be the one to wear it? Logan is my responsibility, if anyone should have the pleasure of killing him, it would be me."

Spike shook his head. "I don't bloody think so. No offense, mate, but we don't trust you enough for that.

"I have a plan," Buffy continued. "Spike and I will go up against Logan, we're hitting the mansion as soon as the sun sets, he probably won't be expecting us to come to him. When he's distracted, you two go inside and free everyone, we'll handle the rest."

Eric didn't love that idea. "You want me to be out of the battle?"

Buffy knew this would be difficult. "I have another secret weapon. Trust me, Logan won't get away this time. I need you to protect Sookie, and I know that's really what's most important to you. We won't be able to get this done if we're worrying about you two."

Eric was about to object again, but was stopped by a calming hand on his arm.

"If you go up against him, it'll only be about vengeance. You won't be thinking clearly. I'd rather you be with me," Sookie explained. "I could use your help to free Logan's prisoners, including the man who rescued me."

He knew there was no arguing his way out of this one. Eric was too far lost when it came to Sookie Stackhouse, at this point; he would have done anything for her. "All right, lover, we will do this your way. I have complete trust in the Slayer. You are quite a legend, Miss Summers. I have no doubt that you will succeed. Both of you," he finished, glancing at Spike.

Buffy smiled in satisfaction, things were finally going her way.

**

* * *

**

"I don't know about this, Buffy. I don't have it quite right yet," Willow explained.

"I have complete faith in you, Will. I need you with me."

The red head nodded. "Okay, I talked with Tara. She's fine with me doing this without her, even though I'm not too sure. She said she would stay behind to watch Dawn."

"That's great," Buffy responded. "This is going to work, I just know it. We've managed worse before."

Willow had to agree, even though the thought of going up against Logan terrified her, there was nothing the Slayer couldn't handle.

**

* * *

**

They headed to Angel's old mansion later that night.

Buffy shuddered at the thought of going back to that place, but she didn't have much of a choice.

Spike took her hand in his, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

She squeezed his hand in response, then nodded to Eric.

"Danworth!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"

Logan appeared a moment later, looking stunned to see them there. "Well, isn't this a surprise? If I knew I was going to be having guests, I would have prepared myself more. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Buffy twirled her stake. "We have what you want. If you let everyone go, it's yours."

He thought about it. "Why do I not believe you? Give me the gem first, and I shall do as you say."

"I'm done negotiating," Buffy claimed, throwing the stake at him with perfect aim, but his power deflected it as the weapon fell to the ground.

Logan chuckled. "Is that the best you can do? I'm very disappointed; I thought you would be more of a challenge."

While he was talking, Eric and Sookie slipped inside the mansion.

"I'm not finished yet." Buffy attacked then, throwing kicks and punches, which didn't even seem to faze him. She was thrown to the ground, glaring up at him.

"You are adorable, I'll give you that. You must realize by now that you are no match for me."

"Maybe not," Spike spoke up, "but I will be."

Logan's laughter was cut off as Spike came at him, stronger than their last fight. He was starting to tire, which was not something that happened often. Logan threw everything he had at the vampire, but it didn't seem to be doing any damage. He pushed him away, finally realizing why that was as a scowl formed on his face. "You have my gem. Give it to me," he spat in a surprisingly calm voice.

It was Spike's turn to laugh. "Why the bloody fuck would I do that? The only way for you to get it is if you kill me, and we know that won't be happening."

Logan was angered, a smile suddenly forming as a thought occurred to him. "Maybe I can't kill you, but I can kill her." He grabbed for Buffy, holding her up by the neck, squeezing the breath out of her.

Spike moved forward with a growl, stopping when Logan held a hand up.

"One more step, and I'll snap her pretty little neck. Give me what I want, and I will let her live. I'll leave this pitiful town, you won't hear from me again. My fight was never with you."

He gazed in to Buffy's terrified eyes, pulling the ring off without hesitation.

"Spike, don't do it," she pleaded with him.

He gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry, pet, you're more important."

Logan grinned. "The love of a vampire for a human, I'll never understand that, but you made the right decision. Now, give it to me."

Spike was about to hand the gem over, but Logan's body unexpectedly convulsed, a cry ripping from his throat as Buffy was flung back to the ground.

They both watched as Logan ignited in flames, until there was nothing left but a puddle of blood.

Willow smiled down at them from behind what was left of the ancient vampire. "I did it! Did you see me? I can't believe that worked."

Buffy smiled as well. "Yay for instant sunshine," she said, right before passing out in Spike's arms.

"Love, are you okay?"

She nodded, looking up at him. "It's been a long week."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead tenderly. "That it has, I think we could use a vacation after this."

Eric and Sookie walked out of the mansion then, several people behind them, who looked up at the sky as if it's been a long time since they've seen the outdoors.

"I take it Logan is no more," Eric said, dusting himself off from the numerous minions he had to kill in order to free the servants, not used to them turning to ash.

"See for yourself," Buffy replied, pointing to Logan's remains.

Eric was pleased with the results, taking Sookie's hand in his. "I suppose we could return home now. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Summers."

"Oh, we're not done yet," she claimed, standing up with Spike's help. "You two should stick around another night; let us show you the one thing our small town has to offer."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Spike couldn't take his eyes off of her. They headed to the Bronze after the fight, Buffy wanting to show Sookie and Eric the club before they left. Both girls were now dancing the night away in the middle of the room, a group of horny boys crowding them. He turned away from the display to glance at Eric, who had yet to look away from Sookie; at least he hoped she was the one he was gazing at.

"That Bill bloke, he really used to date her?" Spike asked to make conversation.

Eric finally looked over at him. "If that's what you wish to call it."

"First loves are hard to compete with. I'll never stop worrying that Buffy will go back to her ex. I know she loves me, but a part of her will always belong to him. I know you've been around forever, but let me give you a piece of advice. Don't hesitate to tell her how you feel. She may know on some level, but a chit needs to hear the words every now and then. You've got yourself a good one there, hold on to her."

Eric nodded, focusing back on the women, seeing how Sookie's face lit up as she laughed. "I intend to."

The girls headed over to them a few minutes later, both out of breath.

"This place is great," Sookie commented, grabbing Eric's hand and pulling him up. "Dance with me."

He didn't respond; just let her lead him to the dance floor.

Buffy took the now vacated seat next to her boyfriend. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Spike shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted him to realize what he had." He put an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. "You know I love you, right?"

She was confused by the tone of his voice, nodding after a second. "I know. I love you, too."

He smiled, loving the sound of that.

**

* * *

**

Eric pushed her gently against the wall, attacking her throat with his mouth, only using his blunt teeth.

Sookie let out a soft moan, her eyes closing.

"I couldn't wait much longer to have you."

She gasped as he once again filled her up, never able to get enough of him.

**

* * *

**

They made their way back to Buffy's house later that night to say their goodbyes.

Eric shook Spike's hand. "You have yourself quite a woman."

"I won't argue with you there," he replied.

"Don't be a stranger," Buffy said, giving Eric a hug, and then Sookie.

"You can guarantee this is not the last you've seen of us," Eric stated with a wink. "If you are ever in Shreveport, please stop by Fangtasia. We would love to have you."

Buffy smiled. "With a name like that, how can we refuse? I'm curious to check out the place."

Eric knew that a Slayer would be bad for business, but when that Slayer was Buffy Summers, he would make an exception. He picked up Sookie, cradling her in his arms. "It's much faster this way." With one last wink to their companions, Eric took off through the night sky.

"That really is cool," Spike claimed.

Buffy shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't know. I think I'd rather stay on the ground."

Once inside the house, Spike didn't hesitate before pouncing on her. He picked her up, carrying her upstairs and throwing her down on the bed.

Their clothes were instantly flung to the floor.

Dawn would be returning now that their guests were gone, so this would probably be their last night together without a teenager around, best to take advantage of it.

Spike fondled her breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch. He lowered his hand to her smooth mound, slipping three fingers into her already drenched core. He was inside her with one quick thrust, pounding her into the mattress, they could go slow later. Right now, he just had to have her.

Buffy's head was thrown back, her nails digging in his arms, but he had no complaints.

"God, you always feel so bloody good. Squeeze me, baby, just like that."

She did as he said, yelling out her release a moment later.

Spike remained on top of her, moving to her side when he felt that he might be crushing her.

Buffy rested her head against his chest, trying to get her breathing under control. "I have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. It's time that everyone knew about us; I'm not keeping it a secret anymore."

Spike smiled, kissing the top of her head. He was relieved that she wanted to go public. The idea of sneaking around did appeal to him, but he wanted it out in the open. Being with her meant everything to him, and he couldn't go one more day without telling someone, but Spike would do it on her terms. If she wanted to wait a week, or even a month, he would respect that. Just the fact that she wanted to tell her friends was enough for him, he didn't need anything else.

**

* * *

**

"Let me get this straight, you've all made bets that we would get together? How am I just now finding out about this?"

Willow shrugged. "You've had a lot to deal with lately. We love you, Buffy. We just want you to be happy, and if it's with Spike, who are we to judge?"

To say Buffy was shocked would be an understatement. "And you all feel this way? Even you?" she wondered, turning to Xander.

"Anya said she would withhold sex from me if I didn't accept it."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, clearly not believing that was the extent of it.

Xander rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I also only care about your happiness. I'll deny that I ever said this, but bleach boy isn't all that bad. He's been a big help recently. If this is what you really want, then we'll support you."

She had tears in her eyes now, giving her oldest male friend a hug, then doing the same with Willow. The two of them meant the world to her; she would have been lost without them. "Thank you, I'm so glad that you guys are okay with this. I would have hated to lose your friendship."

Willow shook her head, pulling out of the embrace. "You'll never have to worry about that."

"There's just one more obstacle to get through," Xander explained.

Before Buffy could respond, the front door of the magic shop opened and Giles walked in, giving the group a bright smile.

"Well, I see the store is still standing. What have I missed?"

The three friends exchanged looks, shaking their heads.

"Nothing much, just your every day stuff," Buffy commented.

Giles nodded, putting his bag down and moving to the back of the store to see if everything else was as he left it.

Buffy turned to the others. "I'll tell him later."

**The End**


End file.
